


fitted.

by jeonism



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Blurb, M/M, Non Idol AU, Sugar Daddy, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: chanyeol and minseok fit one another.





	fitted.

**Author's Note:**

> a crappy blurb i wrote when i was bored in school. but yeah, hope you enjoy.

he was small, short, a young face. cute almost. would have been cute, if it weren't for the excruciating aura. the way he didn't ask, but _demanded_ , attention with every single step of his polished black dress shoes. that was kim minseok. 

kim minseok, all designer suits and cold, domineering stares. ruthless eyes, calculating your every movement. his calm, quiet, and collected breaths teemed with a sense of authority and superiority. minseok had no need to utter a word, the message of his utmost power was always clear. 

lacking in height, yet his large and nearly suffocating presence made up for it tenfold. the small quirks of his defined eyebrows said nothing, yet said everything. 

in short, kim minseok was absolutely everything that park chanyeol was not. 

while chanyeol stood at a proud height, much taller than the average, minseok was only tall enough to reach up to chanyeol's ears. chanyeol was long, uncontrolled limbs, a lanky figure. minseok was sturdy, well built and strong, a confident stride in his walk that was unmatchable. chanyeol all blushing cheeks and a bashful smile, meanwhile an assertiveness in his words, not a single sign of unease in minseok's tone. chanyeol merely a common follower, when minseok was born to lead like a king.   

virtually a nobody, and kim minseok. the two cannot compare. 

so when minseok graced the old and worn couch in chanyeol's subpar apartment with his presence, he was out of place. 

hanging off of minseok's arm dressed in a suit more expensive than his monthly rent, at elegant galas, chanyeol was out of place. an ordinary civilian in an exquisite place was very, unordinary.

except, when chanyeol got to wake up in the mornings holding minseok close to him, he had never felt more right. two perfect pieces of a puzzle. 

even when minseok would wake up and go to chanyeol's small closet and get one of his many suits out, just watching him put on the suit in the small space of chanyeol's apartment was enough. meticulously putting on the formal clothing while chanyeol lay in an old hoodie and old boxer shorts, breathing in the lingering scent of minseok left on the pillow. 

eyes trailing to the cramped bathroom where minseok was trying to tame his hair with cheap gel, getting it out of the way of his eyes and slicking it back to show off his sharp eyes and defined eyebrows. a look that left most people fearing for their life. 

somehow, shy little chanyeol never felt any thing less than at home with minseok. 

no matter the differences, no matter the clashes of the two lifestyles, it all worked out. it was home, it was minseok. 


End file.
